Problem: Add.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $4$ ${7}$ $.$ ${7}$ $5$ $1$ $1$ $.$ ${9}$ $8$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $4$ $\overset{1}{{7}}$ $.$ $\overset{1}{{7}}$ $5$ $+$ $1$ $1$ $.$ ${9}$ $8$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $5$ $9$ $.$ $7$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({47}+ {11}) + ({0.75} + {0.98})\\\\ &=58+ {1.73}\\\\ &=59.73 \end{aligned}$ $59.73 = 47.75 + 11.98$